Say My Name
by scream silence
Summary: Tyler thinks Reid's had one too many drinks, but he's just giving Tyler what he knows he wants. ReidTyler slash. My first Covenant fic.


**Say My Name**  
**Rating** PG-13 due to nakey!Reid and nakey!Tyler; in a shower ;D  
**Pairing** ReidTyler, cause they're oh so adorable  
**Disclaimer** If these boys were mine that whole locker room scene would be _so_ much more than what Renny made it.  
**A/N** This is my first stab at a Covenant fanfic, I hope you guys like it!

* * *

"Dude, shut up. You'll wake the entire floor," Tyler muttered, pushing Reid in the general direction of their room. After a few beers, he sure knew how to make a shitload of noise.

Caleb and Pouge had long since headed toward their respective houses. Nicky's was pretty busy that night, and Reid and Tyler had been whooping Aaron's ass in a few rounds of pool. But as people started to leave, and the late hours began to approach, Tyler was left to guide Reid's half drunk ass back into his Hummer and to the dorms. _Thanks, Cay. Thanks, Pogue_, he thought sarcastically.

"Re_lax_, Tyler," Reid chuckled, gloved hand coming up to ruffle Tyler's already messy hair. "Everyone's dead asleep by now. Nothin'll wake 'em up."

Muttering something along the lines of 'they haven't heard _you_ yet,' he unlocked the door and gently pushed Reid inside. "Go take a shower. You smell like booze."

"Ooh, touchy, are we?" He stumbled forward and turned to face Tyler, a smirk set on his face.

"Just go take a shower," Tyler muttered, shrugging his jacket off and tossing it on the back of his chair. He pulled his hoodie off, then his t-shirt, exchanging it for a plain white one to sleep in.

Shamelessly, Reid pulled his jacket and shirt off, now bare chested. Tyler felt his cheeks heat up with a slight tinge of pink, but forced himself to look the other way. It became harder, though, when Reid kicked his jeans off, leaving him in just his boxers. The younger son's eyes wandered to the perfectly sculpted chest and arms (and the scattered tattoos).

"You okay, Ty?" He teased, smirking. "Look a little red there."

Tyler quickly turned his head away. "I.. I'm fine," he murmured, attempting to distract himself by going to look for a pair of sweatpants that he could sleep in.

"Right," he chuckled under his breath. Tyler heard the bathroom door open, and when he turned his head, Reid was stepping out with a towel wrapped around his waist. "'M gonna go take a shower," he opened the door to their room and started heading down the hall, letting it shut softly behind him.

When Tyler was sure he was gone, he let out a heavy sigh, falling backwards onto his bed. He brought his hands up to cover his, by now, bright red cheeks. It wasn't Reid's fault; _he_ had no idea what he did to Tyler when he walked around shirtless, or just in his boxers. Truth is, the youngest Son of Ipswich had always had a soft spot for the smartass. Ever since they were fourteen, he'd been looking at Reid in a different light than Pouge or Caleb had. He didn't know what to make of it at first; when his eyes lingered too long on Reid, or when his face flared up during swim practice.

It started when they had first started attending Spenser as freshmen. Tyler and Reid had been paired off as roommates. At first, they were thrilled. Who _wouldn't_ want to share a dorm room with their best friend? But when Tyler started to notice the little things that Reid did, started to appreciate them, or blush when Reid casually ruffled his hair or patted him on the back, he didn't know what to do.

It's not like Reid was gay. No, Reid Garwin was as straight as they came. The kid always had a girl on his arm, despite the fact that half the time he didn't even know her name.

The fact that they were roommates didn't help the current situation one bit. When Tyler would wake up from a particularly gruesome nightmare, or like the time when Chase was Using, he had been so tempted to crawl into the other boy's bed and curl up next to him for some form of reassurance. But he stopped himself. Who knew what Reid would think of him?

Tyler shook his head, pulling his t-shirt off and tossing it on his bed. With the way Reid showered, Tyler would be waiting til four to get in. His jeans and boxers slid off, and he grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist. He pushed the door open, heading quietly toward the showers.

When he stepped in, he heard the water going, and instantly knew which showerhead Reid was at. He opted for the one all the way on the other side of the room, where neither of the sons could see eachother. Hanging his towel up, he turned the hot water on, feeling his muscles loosen up almost immediately under the stream.

--

On the opposite side of the shower, Reid heard the door open and smirked. Tyler was the only one awake on the floor that he knew of.

He left his own water running and cautiously stepped toward where Tyler was showering. For being pretty buzzed, he was careful to be quiet with his steps. He saw Tyler and his face split into a grin. He was oblivious, just washing the rest of the shampoo out of his hair.

Soundlessly, he stepped into the shower and crept up behind Tyler. He snaked his arms around the other boy's waist, chuckling low in his throat when he felt him jump. "Boo," he murmured close to Tyler's ear.

"Jesus _christ_, Reid," his voice cracked. "Wh-what the h-hell are you trying t-to do to me?" After a moment, Tyler became aware that he had Reid pressed against him. A very _naked_ Reid pressed against him. In the shower. Alone. His face flushed crimson and his body tensed.

"Easy, Baby Boy. Relax."

"Relax? Reid, get offa me," he squirmed slightly in Reid's hold. The older boy just shook his head.

"Not so fast, Ty."

"Reid," he placed his hands over Reid's arms, trying to tug them away. "Get off."

"Think I don't notice?" He smirked.

Tyler froze. "N-notice? Notice wh-what?" _Shit. Shitshitshit__**shit**__. Son of a bitch_.

"The looks, Baby Boy. I'm not blind." Teasingly, Reid ran his hand over Tyler's stomach, reveling in the feeling of the defined muscles tightening under his fingertips. He leaned dangerously close to Tyler's ear to whisper, "I see the way you look at me."

Blue-green eyes closed tightly, blocking tears. He was half expecting a slap to come to his face, Aaron Abbot-style. "Reid.. you're drunk, come on. Lemme go."

The blonde shook his head. "Not. A. Chance. Ty." Each of his words were puncuated with a feather-light touch. Tyler shivered harshly, despite the hot water that now cascaded over the two of them. "Isn't this what you want?" Reid turned Tyler around, being surprisingly gentle, and looked into the younger one's eyes. Tyler gasped when bare skin came in contact with bare skin again.

He couldn't bring himself to look straight at Reid. He let his eyes stray to the side, staring at the glass shower wall. "It's not what _you_ want."

"How do you know that?"

He sighed. "You're _drunk_, Reid," he repeated.

"Ty," he took Tyler's chin and tilted it toward him so they were looking straight at eachother. "I had, what, three beers? I'm _far_ from drunk."

"Then you're judgement's clouded," he looked away again and placed his hands on Reid's shoulders, attempting to push him away.

"No, it's not," he sighed. "Tyler, look at me."

Sheepishly, Tyler brought his eyes to meet Reid's. He almost backed up at the intensity that burned through the bright blue irises. No Powers, just sheer... love? lust? Tyler wasn't sure, but he liked it.

"Is this what you want?" He asked again, bringing one hand up to frame the side of Tyler's face.

He felt his breath hitch in his throat. All he could manage was a slight nod.

"Alright then," he murmured, dipping his head down to cover Tyler's mouth with his own.

Tyler gasped, closing his eyes tightly. Reid took that as a chance to tentatively slide his tongue into Tyler's mouth. He gave Tyler the opportunity to pull away, but when he didn't feel him protesting, he cupped the other side of his face as well and angled his head to deepen the kiss. He felt Tyler let out a small noise of satisfaction and smiled against his lips.

It was Reid that pulled away first, staying nose to nose with Tyler. He chuckled softly when he saw Tyler's face, eyes tightly shut, bright red splotches across his cheeks.

"We should get back to the room," he murmured.

Tyler's eyes fluttered open, looking up at Reid. He bit his lip and nodded slightly. "Y-yeah.." When Reid stepped away, Tyler grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. He started to head for the door while Reid got his own towel. His hand was on the doorknob when he felt a snap right across his ass.

"Ow!" he jumped, turning around to glare at Reid.

"Say my name, Baby Boy," Reid smirked, wrapping the towel around his waist and giving Tyler a quick kiss on the neck before heading back to their room.


End file.
